the elemental of harmony
by princess cat love
Summary: tokaba dan ochobot di culik oleh discord dan saatnya para boboiboy harus menyelamatkan merekanya


**Boboiboy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ingat bukan punya aku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jika tidak suka tembak aku**

 **bab1 : meet the pony[my little pony]**

Boboiboy pulang dari sekolahnya bersama temannya, boboiboy sudah sampai dirumahnya"hei boboiboy bisa kamu ingin main game papa zola bersamaku?",tentu yang hanya dipikirkan gopal hanya bermain game, tapi boboiboy menolaknya"tidak gopal aku mau belajar",gopal kecewa"baiklah",gopal meninggalkan boboiboy dengan wajah sedihnya, boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu masuk rumah.

"Assalamulaikum!", boboiboy mengucap salam tapi tak ada yang menjawab, boboiboy jadi bingung"eh?, atok, ochobot?",boboiboy tetap relax, menurutnya mereka berdua sedang belanja, dia menuju kamarnya lalu ia melihat surat yang bertulis 'untuk boboiboy',tidak ada alamat, nama orang yang menulisnya, boboiboy membacanya.

'untuk boboiboy'

 _'jika kau membaca ini berarti hidupmu akan berakhir, boboiboy. Aku telah mencuri keluargamu, jika kamu ingin menyelamatkan mereka datanglah ke kartunku tapi aku tak akan memberi tahumu semoga beruntung pecundang'_

Ok boboiboy sudah mulai merinding dan takut, jika penulis surat ini benar maka boboiby akan mencari orangnya, dia berkata"benarkah orang ini mencuri atok dan ochobot? dan pencuri itu dari kartun lain?, tidak masuk akal",boboiboy sedikit percaya.

BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!

"Cari kakek dan ocho sementara aku cari gunting dimensi!",halilintar dan taufan menuju loteng dan mencari gunting dimensi itu"dimana gunting itu?, ah ini dia!",gempa menemukan guntingnya. Taufan dan hali masih mencari tiba-tiba jam mereka berbunyi 'BIB, BIB',mereka mengangkatnya "aku sudah menemukan guntingnya ada tanda ocho dan atok?",tanya gempa"tidak",jawab taufan dengan wajah sedih"baiklah, kalian temui aku di rumah!",mereka berdua pergi.

"Kalian sampai, ayo pergi!",gempa menggunting dinding ruang tamu lalu muncul portal dimensi"halilintar kau dulu!",kata gempa.

"Apa mengapa aku!?"

"Karena kau pemimpinnya"

"HEY KAU TIDAK SADAR KALAU KAMULAH PEMIMPINNYA, DASAR KAMVRET!"

"UMURMU AGAK LEBIH TUA DARI KAMI!"

"BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU!"

"BISA KITA MASUK KE PORTALNYA SEBELUM PORTALNYA MENUTUP!?"

"BAIK!"

"sudah selesai teriaknya?",taufan masih menutup kupingnya"sudahlah, ayo masuk ke portal!",hali lompat duluan, taufan, lalu gempa"ugh, dimana aku dan kenapa aku seperti unicorn?",hali melihat dirinya dikaca yang sudah pecah"ya, hali kita di kartun 'my little pony',",gempa poni biasa"wuhu!,lihat aku bisa terbang tanpa hoverboadku!", taufan pegasus"a-aku tidak mengerti jika taufan bisa terbang tanpa hoverboardnya, dan kau sangat kuat?maka apa kegunaan tanduku ini?",'DUAR',"KYAAAAA!",tanduk hali menembakan petir dan menghancurkan beberapa rumah para poniville"salahku",hali terdiam.

'ROARRRR',ada suara naga, yang meyemburkan api"poni-poni ayo selamatkan kota ini!",suara seekor poni dan pemimpin elements of harmony "rainbow dash kau keatas membawa tali bersama fluttershy, ikat tali itu kelehernya, pinkie dan apple-eh",rencana twilight terpotong.

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!, TUSUKAN PEDANG HALILINTAR!",fluttershy menatap hali dengan muka terkejut.

"BOLA TAUFAN, PUSARAN ANGIN TAUFAN!",rainbow dash juga.

"TANAH TINGGI, GOLEM TANAH!",twilight juga.

'BRUK', akhirnya naga itu menyerah, hari ini elemental boboiboy yang menang"hey, siapa kalian?",pinkie melihan wajah mereka"dia hailintar, taufan dan gempa dan kami elemental boboiboy",pinkie masih bingung"apa kalian kembar?",pinkie terlalu banyak bertanya"sudahlah pinkie",rainbow menggigit ekor pinkie dan melihat muka taufan yang hensem"hai, aku fluttershy, hehehe ja-di jurus apa lagi yang kau bisa?",flutter melihat hali seperti sudah jatuh cinta, hali tersenyum"GERAKAN KILAT!",hali menghilang"he-hei dimana kau?",hali muncul dibelakangnya"kyaaa!",flutter sembunyi di semak-semak.

Hali membuat dia takut"maaf aku poninya penakut",hali tersenyum tipis"hei aku juga, aku takut balon dan hantu",flutter melihat cutiemark hali"aku suka cutiemarkmu, kilat merah", hali bingung, ngomong bicara dalam hati'apa itu cutie mark', hali melihat seluruh tubuhnya dan menemukan simbol kilat merah di deket pantatnya"ya, terimakasih".

 **TBC**

 **princess : ketemu sama aku lagi princess yang cantik yang sudah pulang dari ujian.**

 **hali : cerita crossover yang lumayan**

 **flutter : aku setuju**


End file.
